


[Untitled Tease]

by Atrae



Series: [Untitled Explicits] [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Gay Sex, Kid Heist, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: “Looking for this?” Shinichi asked and held up a single key in one hand, his other hand in his pocket.Kaito reached for the key but fell short as Shinichi increased the level to four. For the second time Kaito dry orgasmed, mewling and moaning as he did it. It only took Kaito a single teary-eyed look at Shinichi’s smirk for Kaito to throw the sleep-gas bomb at the teasing fucker.And of course, as Shinichi instinctively tried to block the object flying at him, Shinichi’s thumb accidentally bumped the vibrator egg up to level five.





	[Untitled Tease]

Kaito slowly shifted as he tampered with the power breaker. Then he slowly shifted again, and again. He was growing frustrated and no position could alleviate his ‘discomfort’. The glass plug in his butt kept rubbing just slightly inside of him. It would’ve felt nice if Kaito had the time to feel it.

Preparations were ready: five minutes to show time. Kaito stepped over the bodies of sleeping cops and crawled into the air vents above the heist room. Through the slits Kaito could see Inspector Nakamori right next to the jewelry case, Hakuba and Aoko chatting and leaning against the wall, and Shinichi, staring right back up at Kaito with his hands in his pockets.

Weird, Shinichi’s right hand moved slightl-

Kaito gasped and reached back instinctively. Inside of him, something was faintly but surely moving. He had known this would happen but with the glass plug reverberating the buzzing he felt so strange. His lower half hurt a little, trying to get semi-hard. A visible erection during a heist would be awkward, to say the least, so Kaito had bought a chastity device when Shinichi first brought the whole thing up.

Kaito breathed in and out. This was nothing. Anyhow, it was showtime.

\- ( ͡°   ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 The lights blacked out as usual. The cops and Hakuba brought flashlights as usual. Kaitou KID landed on top of the case perfectly and stole the jewel. The cops all tried to swarm him but KID had a few tricks up his sleeve. Pink streamers and confetti sprayed them back and blinded their vision. Only Hakuba and Shinichi saw Kaitou KID gasp and fall to his knees, glare at Shinichi and then disappear again.

Ever since Shinichi started coming to heists, he and KID always disappeared at the same time for any length of time between fifteen minutes to an hour, Hakuba noticed. Now this. How peculiar...

\- ( ͡°   ͜ʖ ͡°) -

Kaito ran for the hidden room Shinichi and he had agreed upon. It was only three floors up. Or was it four? He really couldn’t think with the little egg vibrating like mad against the glass plug inside him. Reaching the stairs and opening the door Kaito gripped his mouth with his glove. The glass plug and egg hit his prostate and an unabashed moan-groan left his mouth.

It was all too much, he thought as he stumbled up the stairs. He wanted to rip off his clothes, rip off this painful, hurting chastity cage and fuck himself properly. Goddamn, stupid, stupid Shinichi!

Kaito felt the egg turn off and sighed in relief. It also meant Shinichi was nearby. Kaito opened the door to the correct floor and collapsed again as the egg suddenly buzzed so quickly Kaito could hear it. Shinichi pulled Kaito’s heated and shivering body through the door frame, picked Kaito up and carried Kaito to their secret room: a product testing room completely soundproof with key-card only access.

And a good thing they were alone on the floor, because Kaito was moaning without restraint. At level three the egg had been a constant tickling of his prostate and stretched walls. Level six was a constant jabbing and massaging of the prostate and Kaito couldn’t even stand. His body pulsed and twitched as he dry orgasmed. His dick hurt as it pushed up against the cage. He squirmed and squeaked and sobbed into Shinichi’s shoulder.

Finally- fucking finally- Shinichi turned the damn thing off and Kaito could move and breath again. Kaito looked down to find Shinichi had already undressed Kaito completely and was simply watching Kaito, who was lying naked on his back on a table with his legs open, his cock dripping and red, and the glass plug in his ass with the egg’s cord and battery sticking out. Kaito blushed, stood up dizzily but with dignity, and bent down to desperately search his KID costume for the key to the cock cage.

There was his card gun, his sleep-gas bombs- Kaito whimpered as the egg increased to level two- his flash bombs, an appearing cane, his extra disguises, his gas mask, the button for his hang glider, some other sex toys- but no key! Kaito could have sworn he put the key in the right inner pocket of his right inner pocket of his left inner pocket of his jacket.

“Looking for this?” Shinichi asked and held up a single key in one hand, his other hand in his pocket.

Kaito reached for the key but fell short as Shinichi increased the level to four. For the second time Kaito dry orgasmed, mewling and moaning as he did it. It only took Kaito a single teary-eyed look at Shinichi’s smirk for Kaito to throw the sleep-gas bomb at the teasing fucker.

And of course, as Shinichi instinctively tried to block the object flying at him, Shinichi’s thumb accidentally bumped the egg up to level five. Kaito almost breathed in the gas himself as he fumbled to put on the gas mask. He felt himself grow somewhat light-headed from hyperventilation and slowed his breathing, trying to remain somewhat calm despite his body screaming for release.

Stupid Shinichi- really, he was so stupid today- had fallen backwards, like how Mouri Kogoro fell asleep mid-case, and dropped the dang key and controller of the egg _under the fucking table_. A normal table wouldn’t be so bad but this table almost touched the ground: there was maybe a centimeter or two of space.

Kaito tried to collect himself and reach for the key but it was no use. He had another idea though. Balancing on his haunches somehow, Kaito grabbed the base of he plugg and the egg’s cord and began to pull. The egg passed his prostate excruciatingly, touched the glass plug directly and caused the whole area to vibrate.

Kaito fell backwards, directly onto the glass plug, mitigating all of his effort and pushing the vibrating egg and the glass plug together right into his prostate. For a third time he felt his pleasure spike and leave him begging and twitching. Painful precum was dripping and beginning to form a puddle on the ground.

He _needed_ that key. Grabbing the appearing cane from the pile of clothes next him he pushed the key and controller closer to him and grabbed them. He turned off the egg and sighed in relief, though he was still very much turned on. The cage came off easily and his dick jumped up at the chance of being finally relieved.

Lying down properly this time Kaito pulled the glass plug and the pink egg out. Kaito wondered for a second how something so small and cute could bring him such torment. He didn’t ponder long, however, as his hole gaped and twitched. It wanted- needed- to be filled so bad, but not by some toy. Kaito pushed his stuff to the side and pulled Shinichi onto the bed. He unbuckled Shinichi’s belt, pulled down his pants and free Shinichi’s cock. It was wet from before but only semi-hard now. Kaito grabbed the lube, coated the cock and worked it with his hands back to fullness.

He wrapped a condom down Shinichi’s cock, climbed on top and pushed down carefully. Waiting a short moment to get used to it, Kaito moaned and started a pace. Up, down, up, down, deeper, faster. Kaito pushed Shinichi in all the way and grinded down trying to find that spot that had been abused all night. It felt so sore but good when he found it, and he pulled back up and pushed back down trying to hit that spot every time.

After getting a good feel for it he kissed Shinichi’s sleeping lips and moaned into his ear. Shinichi was moaning quietly too. His face was flush and squinting with pleasure. Faster, Kaito thought and worked his burning leg muscles. Harder, Kaito hopped up and down like a bunny. He came with a long and high-pitched moan and painted Shinichi’s face with white.

Breathing hard, Kaito pulled off and lied down next to Shinichi on the table. He was so tired but he couldn’t leave them here like this. Usually Shinichi would clean them up but he was asleep. That was fine; he didn’t regret putting Shinichi to sleep in the least. In fact, Kaito wondered how Shinichi would feel if Kaito got him back. Shinichi did say he would consider the idea if Kaito did it first…

\- ( ͡°   ͜ʖ ͡°) -

 Shinichi woke up fully clothed with Kaito disguised as Hakuba worriedly watching over him. A few police officers and Inspector Megure surrounded Shinichi and asked if he was okay. Nodding his head, Shinichi let Megure pull him to his feet and immediately flinched backwards.

He could feel something wiggling in him, the base of something stretching his entrance and his cock trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked what not to say because they don't want to offend me. There isn't really anything that offends me- I don't kink shame at all- but I can tell you what I won't write. Any blood play, needle play, scat, watersports, littles or scenarios where Shinichi is in Conan form I will not write. I still reserve the right not to write other kinks just in case. Thank you to everyone writing comments and inspiring me!


End file.
